


Bahamut's Temple

by Poipoigirl



Series: Summons seris [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Cussing, F/M, M/M, characters being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poipoigirl/pseuds/Poipoigirl
Summary: A vacation goes wrong.   A Slave crown, summon materia, and a missing team member?  Oooh my.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Shera, Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kisaragi/OC
Series: Summons seris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120796
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this. Square Enix owns the characters from ff7. The Oc belongs to a friend. Beyond this point maybe grammar and spelling errors. I don't have the time or help to fix this. Making this story is more for my own health benefit. I do hope others enjoy this terrible fanfic.

Bahamut's Temple

Chapter 1

The airship Shera glided through the clouds, fast and graceful. One of the more amazing pieces of tech that few understood fully. Her pieces seem to go back to the time of the Cetra, yet not much now can match her. Just as few can match the man piloting her. Cid is at his happiest being at her helm. His destination was the rebuilt WRO headquarters. His crew has been quite busy and they just finished the last job, giving every a much-needed break. Bringing her to a smooth landing, he can see the grins on his people's faces. Can't blame them, as they've been kept busy for a few months. It was not constant work, as they had days of rest here and there, but no real downtime for them to visit family unless they were in the immediate area. Now things have settled, they all can take a break. Deepground was no longer a threat and no signs of Sephiroth reappearing. Things seem to be calmed down.. and he should be happy. 

Yet, Cid really wasn't excited to be going home. There were no real threats at home... Just his wife. She was not cruel or abusive. Shera is also okay to live with. In fact, he feels like an ass for being gone so long. Just... he really loves to be in the air. He has to wonder why he married her or how the ceremony went. There are no pictures of the wedding. All he can recalls was getting very drunk and depressed. 

Back then, people were getting sick, including Shera with something called Geostigma. His airship Highwind took on too much damage to be used. That left making a new airship. Even then, they weren't certain what to use for fuel as mako was not a choice. Cid spent his time overseeing the construction of the ship and taking care of Shera. The only problem he couldn't readily fix was what form of fuel he could use for the new airship. Another issue, perhaps only for him, Vincent had no phone and went north. Everyone else had the decency to get a damn phone. day, Perhaps it was a blend of missing Vincent and wondering if Shera would survive her illness that left Cid depressed. So, he drank a bit, well a lot, more than he should have. The next day, he woke up with a wedding ring in his hand and a hell of a hangover. That was also the last time he got that wasted. 

He couldn't bring himself to divorce her. Shera was still very sick and but seemed happy to be his wife. Once Cloud dealt with the Sephiroth spawn, Aerith gave the world a healing rain... Cid brought her back with him to the church and carried her into the waters. It was wonderful to watch her get healed. 

Then Deepground happened. Cid only got involved near the end of Vincent's investigation. After Shera's rough (crash) landing, Cid went out, by himself, and did his best to take out one of the mako reactors. He got a chance to have a cigarette and cheer Chaos on as he fought Omega. Then Vincent up and disappeared ...again. Cid knew where he is in one of two places, but left the guy alone, till a month later even he agreed it was time to find his vampiric ass. Where else would Vincent go but back to that damn bitch in a crystal. Cid was no fan of Lucrecia. All she does is sit in her crystal and apologize. The couple times he has gone in with Vincent, he swears he could hear her voice, despite the fact her lips never move. The thing that pisses him off the most: Vincent still loves her. 

As the crew departs, Cid lingers on the bridge and stares down at the symbol of lady Luck on the floor. Most;y just thinking about his life. Once, he would rather be married to someone he really loved. With the many months of silence, he figured the closest thing he'll get to being loved is from Shera. Sometimes a guy has to take what he can get. The crew is well gone when Cid snaps back to the present. Expecting to be alone, he startled when he finally notices Vincent. 

Cid growls, “ *&^# I need to bell you! “

Vincent smiles slightly, “ Chief. “

Cid sigh, “ You so love trying to give me a heart attack. “ But can't stay mad at the taller man. Cid just laughs and he walks over for a proper greeting “ You're such a dick. So what brings you here? “

Vincent, “ Checking on you. I hear the whole crew have been put on break, “ Cid knows Vincent is really checking to see if he is well. “ You need to take a break, too. “ Perhaps he does .“ Heading home? “

Cid sighs, “ Yeah, where else would I go? I have to catch a flight there cause my plane is still in Rocket Town. God forbid I let them jokers pilot her. “ 

Vincent, “ You trusting someone else to pilot? Are you well? “ Place the back of his right hand to Cid's brow.

Cid playfully smacks it away, “ Ha ha! Just so you know I'm Meteor proof, Crashproof, and maybe bulletproof! “

Vincent just hums a bit, ” It has been a while since I stopped by for a beer. Is the offer is still open? “

Cid smiles big. He can't help but feel warmth in his chest, “ Vince, you know they offer is always open for you. I need to get to my shit and catch my ride home. “ This makes going home seem a bit more appealing. He wanted to show Vincent how much Rocket Town has grown. 

Vincent, “ Then I shall see you in a few days. “ 

~

Cid goes to catch his ride home. Normally he would have his own plane waiting for him, but he left it at Rocket Town, as he didn't need to use it. Rocket Town was where they fixed The Shera after the Deepground Incident. He was either on her or taking short breaks close by. Reeve was kind enough to find him a quick ride. A new guy he never saw before comes leads him to the plane. It's a craft made for taking well-to-do passengers. Cid heads over and climbs inside. This may have been a private plane for one of the Shinra Executives. The passenger cabin is a comfortable size with very nice seats. The man who came to fetch him is heading for the cockpit. Cid just makes himself at home.

The pilot pauses at the door, “ Looking forward to going home, sir? “ 

Cid, “ I guess. Are you one of the new pilots we just got? “

The pilot just grins, “ Yeah, but I'll get you where you need to go, sir. It's not often I get to fly a hero!“ 

Cid jokes, “ Well, let me know if ya meet one. “ The plane takes off only a little rough. Cid isn't really in a chatty mood, so just settles back. Once in the air, this plane is a smooth ride well, for something small. The air smells a little funny. Then his head starts feeling thick and his eyelids heavy. Not long before he passes out. 

Cid finds himself waking up with a headache and in a bad mood. So he starts trying to get his bearings. His wrists are tied behind his back, his ankles tied together and he was left on the floor. He is also no longer on a plane but in a building. The room is a bit smaller, with what looks like shelves, dust, and old cans. Only a small bulb above him to give him light. Maybe a walk-in pantry. Cid does some squirming, managing to pull his hands under his butt and eventually to the front. Then searches his boots for a small knife. With that, he frees his hands and ankles. Reaches up to get a cigarette to notice he no longer has his goggles and thus no cigarettes. Fuck! Hides the knife again. Would be a shame to lose it when he isn't out of trouble yet. 

Slowly he peeks out the pantry. Finds a kitchen that has only been recently used. The only surfaces used are the places they needed to use. Looks out a window to find eerily familiar buildings. Nibelheim? It was no longer quite the ghost town with the mercenaries walking around. Why the hell would someone abduct him to this dusty shithole? It's bad enough he has a headache from hell and no smokes to calm his nerves. Cid bets someone said 'grab the blond one ' and they grabbed him instead of Cloud. So he carefully checks to see who is in the next room. There are three men. Two of them look like guards. The third is reading a small novel. A fourth person enters the house. Looks a bit like a nerd to him. 

The nerd, “ Is the dragoon still asleep? “ Dragoon? Well, it's not Cloud they after. Dammit. 

Man with a book, “ Probably. I have him tied up in the kitchen. “

The nerd, “ You left him alone in the kitchen? Whatever. Just take him to the mansion. Kick him awake if you must. “ 

Cid looks for another door. Spots one and hurries inside. Finds himself in a laundry room with a window. The window though is a little smaller than the others but maybe he can squeeze out. Lovely... Cid doesn't have the time to look for something better. He can already hear the Mr. Bookman yelling for his goons to find him. He climbs outside and is between two buildings It's not long before the whole group of mercenaries is hunting for him. Some spot him, so Cid just summons his spear and easily takes them down. Doesn't care why they brought him here, just getting the fuck away. Cid made use of his ability to jump to on top of the buildings. After leading the search parties for a goose chase, he spots a helicopter. He can work with that! 

As he jumps down, trying to discreetly make his way to the copter when he is stopped by people wearing a slightly different uniform. Cid hopes that, if he can defeat them quickly, no one will be drawn to the fight. Their expressions are blank and yet their reflexes are that of someone enhanced. They remind him of something but can't put a finger on it. His blows are blocked. Some of their swings missing. It's been a while since he had to actually for the win. Cid digs deeper into his skills to take two of them down. Facing the last one and knows the others are coming right for him. Then he hears a noise at the entrance of the town. Two large beasts with clubs, staring in his direction. Creatures he has only heard of during the war... Anti-soldier weapons. His assumption these were mercenaries may be wrong. The helicopter door slides open and a voice orders the helmeted man to a halt. 

The man, who steps out, “ Impressive, Commander Highwind. Not many can take on three Ravens. “ Well, that explains that! 

Cid, not impressed, “ So you know me. Now, who the fuck are you? “

The man is dressed in a very fine suit and coat. “ You may call me Myth. “ His hair thick black with some curls. His sunglasses make it hard to see his eyes. 

Cid doubts that's the guy's real name. Unless his parents were cruel. “ I'm going to be taking that helicopter. I suggest you move it. “ He can hear others approaching him now. 

Myth holds up a finger, “ I can see you are a capable man... But I was making a very special call. A friend of mine has made friends with your wife.“ Holds up the cellphone so Cid can see the screen. Shera in a chair with a gun to her head. “ He does have such an itchy trigger finger. Stop fighting us or she dies. ” 

Cid curses under his breath. Even if he did escape or kill this guy, Shera will be shot. He may not be madly in love with her but he does care. Cid sticks the spear in the ground, “ Fine... I'll play along for now. “ With guns trained on him, Cid gets his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Mr. Book lover and the nerd also arrive. 

Myth just gives a smile that reminds Cid of a snake, “ We are going to make such good friends. “ Says something into the phone before hanging up. “Let's have to take a stroll to the mansion. “

Cid really wishes he had a cigarette to smoke right now. Or something for his headache. He follows the man to the mansion. One guard also holds the door open for them both. “ Why the hell do you want me? As ya pointed out... I'm just a *&^$ normal human! “ Cid is also hoping they aren't heading to the creepy-ass basement. 

Mythos, “ But you are special. A descendant of an ancient family. A dragoon whose bloodline has been blessed by Bahamut himself. You are the only one who can help us with our mission. “ They end up in the music room. He can see chairs, a small table with a box, gloves, and another container with materia. 

Cid is forced into a chair, “Blessed by Bahamut. Bullshit! “ Never felt blessed one damn moment of his life. Takes a look at the materia in the container. Each one is a summon materia. 

Mythos, “ Do you even know what grand heritage is in your blood? Likely not. Your father was a shameful alcoholic. Apathetic, black sheep. Let's just say you are the key to something far greater. I would have preferred your full cooperation, but that is not likely going to happen. You are a fighter, Highwind, and while I respect that, I can't risk you escaping, again.” Nods to the Nerd. “ Is the slave crown ready, Jonas? “

The nerd apparently named Jonas, “ Yes, sir. I shall apply it. “ 

Jonas went over to a box and pulled out what looks like more a very lovely circlet with a small materia set in it. Not Cid's idea of a crown. Carefully slipped it on his head. The circle seems to adjust its size so as not to fall off. Then he activated it. Cid's mind starts to get hazy. Its like being drugged. Cid tries to fight it with everything he has and making his head hurt worse Feels as if he was slowly becoming miles away from his body and numb. Despite his efforts, he loses the fight. Both men look fascinated by his struggle. They just wait till he relaxes with a blank look on his face. 

Jonas, “ That is the longest I seen anyone fight it. “

Myth, “ He is a strong-willed man. Now, let's test it. Highwind, stand up, and hop on one foot? “ Cid's body does as commanded. . “ Excellent. You can stand still now. “ Has the handcuffs removed, as they were no longer necessary. “ Please remove your coat and shirt. “ Cid slides the coat off and then pulls his shirt off, revealing his well-toned body. “ First, a small spell. “ Casts Libra to keep track of his health. Myth puts some gloves on before removing a strange materia from the second box. He places it over Cid's heart. The matreia seems to glow before sinking into his chest. “ It seems we have the right brother this time! “

Even with the gay crown, Cid was able to hear those around him and it confuses him. The only brother he ever had was Merlin and... well, he died years ago. 

Myth pulls the containers close to Cid and proceeds to pull out materia. One for the stomach and one for each shoulder. If Cid could think clearly, he would have noted how his body feels hot with each materia being placed inside him. “ These summon are all based around Bahamut. I hope you don't mind holding these for a while. “ He has never put materia inside himself before. Normally he has gear or weapons that hold them. “ Now let's add in the last two. “

~ To be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There have been a few changes in Vincent's life. One of them was making peace with his inner demons. Then coming to peace with his own past and Lucrecia. Now, just trying to figure out what to do with himself. Vincent has many years ahead of him. Most of his friends will eventually die. Even Nananki will eventually pass on, even if his life will last several hundred years. Vincent was tired of hiding away, so he decided to watch over his friends. Which is why he's at the WRO headquarters. 

Vincent knew about Cid's time off before their chief did. He heard from a concerned man at the WRO, that Cid had been pushing himself too hard. While Cid did look happy to be working, he was not pacing himself. Let his crews swap out if someone needed the break, yet not taking any time for his own needs. Vincent thought that Cid was merely too caught up in trying to help. Surely, he must miss his wife. Then he came by after The Shera landed. Cid alone on the bridge, staring off and looking a bit sad. Cid doesn't seem to really perk up till Vincent promised to stop for a visit. For the first time, Vincent began to wonder if Cid was happy in his marriage. He knew Shera was. Between being Mrs. Highwind and running the Airship garage, she seemed to be living the perfect life. 

Vincent makes his way to Rocket Town. One of the benefits of his inner peace, he can travel by air. From the air, they can see something is happening in town. A large creature standing in the main entrance into Rocket Town. What looks like men in uniforms. His demons sensing a couple of them are enchanted. He has yet to be spotted, as few were looking up. There is someone else sneaking around the outskirts of this town. This man is not a normal human. Around Vincent's height, whirls around with a staff in hand. Wore a long coat that was once a nice shade of brown, now worn and faded in spots. His hair brown but the eyes a similar shade to Cid's blue eyes. 

“ Holy fuck! You have a weapon inside you! “ Something most people wouldn't know and shouldn't know. “ And I thought I was messed up! I do hope you're not with the people who took over the town. “

Now Vincent is even more curious who this man is, “ No. “ raises an eyebrow, “ Do you live here? “

The man shakes his head, “ No. I came here looking for my brother, Cid. “ 

Vincent didn't know anything about Cid's family. To be fair, he doesn't know much beyond the space program. Nor does Cid know much of Vincent's own past. He still doesn't fully trust this man before him. “ No. The name is Vincent Valentine. “

The man nods, “ Well, my name is Merlin Highwind. Most of my friends call me Merle. “ Gestures towards the town, “ We need to get to Cid's house. “ Bites his lip, “ Which one is it anyway? “

Vincent gives him a dry look. Cid is his brother and yet he doesn't know where the man lived? “ It's the one to the North that is the furthest building from the others. If you are his brother, what is his full name? “

Merlin, “ Ah.. you're a paranoid sort. It's Cidolfus Sebastian Highwind. We call him Cid for short. “ 

Vincent, “ Ex-Turk. “ As that should explain it all right there. 

Merle nods, “ Okay... enough said. We need to clear this town of the bad guys. Oh, I have a plan! You go in and just distract them all. Then I'll bring in the pow with my magic. “ Vincent just gives him a deadpan look. “ Okay, I take that's a no. Maybe, I can cause a distraction at the entrance and you take out the troops. “

Vincent thinks about it. “ Let me clear out the small ones first. Only need five minutes before you bring in the pow. “ 

Merlin just nods, “ Well, just be careful. “ 

Vincent slips into the town and begins taking out the regular human invaders. Leaves three under sleep spells for now. There are some enhanced inside Cid's home. Vincent did manage to take out most of the units in town. Not that they needed a lot to take control over engineers and scientists. Merlin strolls down the road, to the entrance of Rocket town, looking at the men with guns and then up at the two large creatures. “ Hey, is this Costa del Sol? “ 

The two men with guns just look at him as if he was an idiot and point their guns at him, “ I knew I should have turned east at North Corel! “ Holds the staff in the air before unleashing a flare spell on them. Merlin then twists his staff, showing it held a hidden blade, cutting into the two armed guards while they are still blinded. Vincent is impressed with his sword skill. Rather clever that he can hide it in staff. Then Vincent lets Galian Beast loose. Galian Beast uses this opportunity to take on the large man-made beasts. They are not too bright but their strength level is quite brutal. Galian is able to damage them, though a few well casts spells help tip the balance in their favor. This also pulls out few remaining invaders, not including the ones in Cid's home. Merlin continues to help by casting his own magic Some of the spells Vincent found a bit questionable. 

The noise from the fight draw put the last who were inside Cid's home: normal person and three enhanced. By the blank looks in their faces, the one guy must be their handler. The handler, a fellow with brown hair and wearing a suit, must also be the one in charge. It's not hard to notice his whole unit has been taking down. Galian beast rushes at them. His gallop would look almost playful if not for the blood still fresh on his claws. The man in the suit yells for them to attack. 

Merlin, “ Leave someone alive please! “ Galian ignores that request and takes aim at the enhanced guard. Galian proceeds to rip into them, leaving a bloody mess that splatters across the man's suit. Not expecting his guard to so brutally be killed, the suit panics and makes the mistake of running. Galian Beast leaps forward, tearing his head off. Galian tosses the head in the air and then grabs the body to give it some gleeful shakes. 

Merlin sighs and mutters, “ Never mind. “ He goes to the body of the suited man and pulls out a cellphone. Sadly it is broken. He then looks at the house, “ Nice home. “

Once the men are all dead, Vincent takes back control. He forgets to warn new people about how excitable Galian Beast can get. Vincent stops as Shera's scent is mixed blood and both are old. Inside they find dry blood on the floor. Merlin follows and stops at the stain, “ Fuck! I hope that's not Cid's blood. “

Vincent gently kneels next to it, “ It lacks Cid's scent. Most likely belonged to his wife, Shera. I should have been here sooner. “ 

Merlin briefly touches Vincent's shoulder a bit like how Cid would have, “ Hey, you didn't know. We will get the people behind this. “ Vincent makes no comment and starts looking around for clues. Finds a note in Shera's room with his name on it. He pockets it for now. Merlin, “ You didn't happen to leave anyone alive, did you? Please tell me you did! “

Vincent decides to share his little secret, “ Three of them. “ 

~

Vincent tries his prisoners up and places them in different rooms. Merlin is puzzled by this. Vincent suggests he check on the locals as things will get loud. Merlin takes the hint well and leaves Vincent to his business. The Turks have their ways to get info from people. For Cid, he was willing to use these very inhuman techniques. After much screaming later, he releases them from their pain and makes a call to Reeve. 

Reeve. “ I take it something happened. “

Vincent, “ A group took over Rocket Town and Cid is missing. Shera was killed. “

Reeve sighs, “ Did you get a chance to question them? “ 

Vincent, “ What they knew was limited. The group seems to worship dragons and they needed a dragoon of old blood. “

Reeve, “ A dragoon of Old blood? I can ask Yuffie and Shelke to look it up. You know the pilot I assigned Cid? Someone killed him and took his place. We are now trying to track where Cid's plane went but the signal was lost around Nibelheim. I take it you are going to look for him? “ 

Vincent wonders why Reeve even needs to ask, “ Yes. There is something else. I met someone claiming to be Cid's brother named Merlin Highwind. I asked him to question the locals. “ 

Reeve, “ I would keep an eye on him for now. “

After the call, he goes to meet Merlin at the Inn. It was getting late and Vincent had no desire to sleep in Cid's home, so the Innkeeper insisted on giving them a free meal and room for the night. Merlin takes the opportunity to get a quick shower. While waiting for their food, Vincent shares what he learned about Cid's flight. He was curious how this ' brother ' would react. 

Merlin does seem to be worried, “ So his last known location was near Nibelheim? Hmm... think he knows Shera's dead?” Vincent isn't certain but doubts it. The kidnappers would have to be stupid to let that slip. Merlin cracks his knuckles, “ I'm going to get him back. “ It's more of a vow to himself than Vincent. 

Vincent, “ Did you learn anything from the locals?”

Merlin, “ Huh? Oh, the locals are okay, aside from being shaken up. These guys just came into town five days ago and were keeping them inside. Then they heard noises from Cid's house. I think that is when they accidentally killed her. It would make no sense to kill your hostage when you need someone to cooperate. “ Vincent just nods. “ I know you plan to go looking for him. Please, let me come along! “ 

Vincent gives him the Turk stare, “ First, you must know this: My demons will be used to their full ability and I will kill anyone in my way. “ 

Merlin, “ Cid is the only family I have left and I will do whatever it takes to save him. Whatever it takes. “ Returning Vincent's stare without looking away or flinching. 

Vincent finds that most satisfying. The Highwinds do share the same steel spine, “ I shall hold you to that. “ The food arrived and the two men begin eating. 

Merlin was not shy about how much he ate. “ My magic affects my metabolism. So the more magic I use, the more energy I need to replace and I already had to use some of it to get here. I should tell you, my magic isn't always the most stable. It's okay as long as I use my staff but.. thought I should mention that. “

Vincent does appreciate his new ally being candid, “ So, Cid is your brother? “

Merlin, “ Technically, I'm his half brother. I'm eight years younger than my brother. Cid''s mom died when he was very small. The bastard we call dad remarried and.. tada! I was born. I bet he never told you about his old man, did he? “ Vincent shakes his head, “ He was an alcoholic and a mean drunk. Sadly for him, mom hit meaner and could kick his ass. Long story short... there were a lot of arguments and fights. My brother left home, against their wishes, to join Shinra. Then one day Shinra came to our house trying to recruit me. Both my parents said no. Then Shinra sent people to abduct me. Once I was clear of the house, they kill our parents. You can imagine being a child wondering why no one ever came looking for you. Not till I got free did I find out my death was faked. They kept asking me if I could hear the planet and were give me weird injections. Then they gave up and just tried to see how much stronger they could make my magic. With the chaos of the meteor, a chunk of the staff jumped ship, so it wasn't really that hard to escape. ” 

Vincent, “ You ever meet a man named Hojo? “

Merlin, “ Naw... but the lead guy bitched about a Hojo. “ So he was not part of Deepground. Sounds like another ambitious scientist trying to recreate Cetra for Shinra. Most likely they gave up when they acquired Aerith. 

Vincent, “ Why didn't you look for Cid till now? “

Merlin, “ I heard about the rocket... The Cid I know is crazy enough to fly that damn thing, even if it was a deathtrap. “ Vincent can't help but smile slightly, knowing Cid did ride that rocket up, “ He always had the dream to go into space. When the rocket exploded into the meteor, I figured he was killed by it. Plus, whatever they did leave my powers very unstable. I needed to learn control and was worried I might accident.. hurt people. Then some cult came after me. Sadly, my blood was not the right kind and heard them planning to get Cid. That is when I realized my brother was still alive and came looking for him. “ He isn't lying. Or at least believes what he says. He is also not sharing everything. 

Vincent, “ How did they know you weren't usable? “

Merlin, “ They put this materia up to my chest but it didn't do anything. Hey, how did you get a weapon and things inside you? “ Some of his inner guests dislike being referred to as things. 

Vincent, “ When I was alive, I was assigned to protect two scientists. One of them.. shot me. Then they took my body and experimented on it. “ 

Merlin, “ Wait! When you were alive?! “ He seems to do some scans and his eyes widen, “ That is cold “ He looked as if he wanted to ask more but decided that can wait. Lifts his glass, “ A toast... to Former test subjects. “ Vincent's lips twitch into another small smile as he returns the toast. There is something likable about Merlin. Vincent waits till after Merlin went to bed before reading the note left to him by Shera. This note was meant for him alone. 

Dear Vincent. If you are reading this, I must be dead. Know that I love Cid so very much and I know he cares for me. I also know he still loves you. You broke his heart. I married him knowing this No, I don't feel sorry. He needs someone to take care of him. Now I must ask that you take care of him for me. Don't break his heart again. - Shera

Vincent recalls that Cid wanted to talk to him after they stopped Sephiroth. He got wrapped up in evacuating the Shinra building and, when things settled, he left to be on his own. He had just killed the son of the woman he loved and needed to grieve for what could have been. He did promise to meet Cid more than once but lost track of the time. Not till during the Deep Ground incident did he realize that he was in love with the idea of Lucrecia and not who she really was. That there are people he cares for even more. By then Cid was happily married, or so he thought. It seems Cid might still care for him in return. This only confirms what his inner demons believed was true, making them more annoyed at him for missing so much time. Back then he was not ready. Now he can only hope they can save Cid in time. Even if Cid fell out of love with him, he wants to honor Shera's request. A kidnapped pilot and a brother out of the blue... Vincent feels like he's living a badly written story. He lays back to try and get some rest, but the night is long and restless. 

~ to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cid is bored, faintly frustrated, and trapped within his own head. He thinks he should be feeling a lot stronger about his situation but suspects his feelings are being suppressed. Just trying to think was like wading through the thickest molasses in history. While letting the circlet do its thing is easier, Cid refuses to give up. Cid also refuses to consider that thing a crown. It's more something a magical girl would wear. He is neither magical nor a girl, dammit. 

He isn't even certain when they arrived outside Costa Del sol. They all had masks and that was itself was also weird. Upside, he didn't care if he looked stupid in the mask, the downside he was unable to care about much. Myth is also wearing his own mask, though Cid has no idea who it's supposed to be aside from looking like a dragon. Myth points to one of the larger Shinra boats still in the dock but looks ready to depart. Something about them catching it in time and it is ideal for moving their group. Cid's attention wanders over to the cute girls in their tiny bikinis. Wait, he is able to turn his head slightly to look at them. This brief moment of freedom is snatched away again when Myth orders them to take over the ship. So, Cid has to board the ship and get rid of the crew. They never told him to kill anyone though, so he proceeded to throw people off the boat. The sailors do try to defend themselves, making Cid fight them but they are just regular fellows and he is able to hold back enough not to spear them through. The group loads on the ship and immediately have them leave the dock. Further down the coast the rest of the load on as well. 

Cid is left standing there and watching and waiting for an order. Cid figures maybe this is a chance to try and do something. Slowly, he forces himself to walk. His body actually responding though slowly. Not sure where he is going or what he'll do when he runs out of the ship. Then the sound of someone coming in his direction. Jonas finds him and looks very annoyed. 

Jonas, “ Highwind, follow me now!”

Unable to ignore the order, he follows Jonas to a cargo hold. Myth is already there, overseeing the room is cleared. Myth, “ I bet getting rid of those sailors was just a warm-up for you, Highwind. “ 

Cid manages to actually answer, “ Yeah. “ Though the words sounded like he was very drugged up.

Myth is a bit surprised he got answered, “ We are going to need to work you out a little. Nothing too bad. After all, you're a hero, right?” He summons Shiva, “ Defeat her! “

Cid has little choice but to follow the order. The spell does help him Fight to his best ability. Every strike is the most effective to complete the order. After Shiva vanishes upon defeat, Myth selects Ifrit to be his next opponent. “Let's heat things up. “

His time on the boat is filled with resting, fighting, and getting fixed up to rest and fight things. Being kept in the cargo hold, he doesn't even know how much time has passed. He doesn't know why he is being forced to fight but there is heat over his heart and he is reminded of the materia within him. He just lacks the willpower to summon them. When it heats up, it feels as if it's sucking his own energy from him. At the same time as the materia seem to hum. By the time the boat stops, the materias' hum has become unison. Even with the gay magical girl headgear, Cid knows something is wrong with him. That last rest was not nearly enough. 

He is soon ordered off the boat. They are at an island of considerable size. If he was in a plane or airship, he would have had a better idea of where this island sits. Ahead of them is a path that leads through dense trees towards the mountains that wrap around a bit of this place. Above the treetops fly dragons. They seem healthy enough for wild dragons and no sign of mako sickness. For the first time in a while, Cid feels a tiny bit of awe. Something about this place stirs a sense that he was once here before. Then it's gone... 

They unload the boat with some larger beasts being used as guards. Cid though was ordered to help upload things. So he has to follow their directions but finds that if they don't give him a detailed enough order, he can slip in a tiny bit of free will. After a few accidents, they tell him to just stand there and do nothing. When it's time to move on, the group follows an old and hard to see the path. After some marching, they come across what looks like a group of stone buildings. Once again he is ordered to just stand there. As the sun is setting, Cid starts to push the mental fog again. He can only get a little bit of focus. No one is paying attention to him, so Cid looks up to see a dragon flying overhead. How he wishes he could fly away like that dragon. Then it looks down. Despite the circlet, he focuses all he has on the dragon. The dragon flies off and Cid feels the circlet once again dragging him back into the fog. Wondering if he imagined connecting with the dragon. Myth comes out, looking for him. Right before he can say anything to Cid.... they arrived... Dragons flying down at the camp, shooting flames at the people were not expecting an attack. A claw snatches him from the camp and he is carried away. 

~ To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vincent looks up to see The Shera coming into view. He can tell one of the pilot's Cid trained personalty is at the helm. Just seeing the fast airship is enough to make Merlin sweat. Vincent, “ Not all the rooms have windows. “ After the ship lands, Vincent shows Merlin how to get on board. “ The Chief oversaw the construction of the Shera. “

Merlin is quite impressed by her, “ He named the ship after his wife? Nice... “ 

Yuffie comes out, still looking a bit on the sick side. She greets Vincent and gives Merlin a look over, “ Wow, you do look a bit like Cid but taller and cuter... Oh, we also grabbed Cloud on the way here. He insisted on helping us find Cid. I think Cloud's taking a small nap right now. “

Merlin, who has shaven when he heard Yuffie was coming to get them, “ Hello, girl pretty.. I mean... Hello.. you can call me Merle. “ 

Yuffie starts to laugh, “ Wow you are such a dork. Well, Merle, we have an old man to save! “

Merle sounds confused, “ You call him an old man? “

Yuffie. “It's just a nickname. He sometimes acts like a grumpy old man. He calls me a brat. We all call Cloud 'Spikey'. Some of us call Vincent either ' Vince 'or ' vampire'. Cid calls him damn vampire if in the mood. “

Vincent decides not to comment, “ I'll be on the bridge. “ On the bridge, most of the standard crew is present. They must have hurried back from their break to help find Cid. Some of the crew give Vincent a quick salute before returning to their tasks. 

Yuffie and Merlin hurry on the bridge, “ Vin! I think I have an idea where to look! “ The pilot even turns to hear this. “ Remember the nuts Cloud was trying to find for his Chocobo breeding? We went to some islands looking for some. There were also dragons hanging around them.. Well, there is one where the dragons seem to really like going. I would bet that is where the temple is. Though its hard to land anything like The Shera on it. “

The pilot, “ We can't fully land there, but we can you drop from the back and we'll just anchor nearby, ma'am. “

Vincent thinks that would be a good place to look. Then realizes they were looking toward him to decide, “ … Make it so.” Would rather they look towards Cloud or Cid for leadership. His inner demons though laugh mockingly at that. 

As the ship starts to fly in their new direction, Yuffie staggers against the wall. Merlin though helps catch her, placing a hand to her head. Yuffie goes from looking nauseous to amazed. “ You made my airsick vanish. “

Merlin shifts a bit embarrassed as he holds his staff tight, “ I just eased it for now. “ Then blushes even brighter when Yuffie hugs him. “ You're welcome. Umm... can we leave the bridge now? “ 

Yuffie, “ Oh, you're afraid of height? I know a place you'll like, Merle. “ Takes Merlin by the hand and leads him off. 

Vincent just leans against the wall and closes his eyes. He trusts the crew to help them find the Chief. To work on the Shera is a great honor, as Cid is very picky about this crew. Though he had no say about the Crew of the Highwind, even they were an honorable group of people who risked their lives to help them save the planet. But they wouldn't have had such a fine crew if Cid didn't convince them to join. 

Cloud walks onto the bridge, with still some sleep in his eyes, and joins Vincent in his leaning. “It's weird not seeing Cid on the bridge. “ True, as even when the Highwind was being piloted by someone else, Cid seemed to live on the bridge. Getting him to use a bunk was almost impossible. “ You were the only one who could lure him away. “ 

Vincent, “ Have they updated you? “

Cloud nods, “ Yes. We'll be there soon? “ Gets a nod, “ Good. Will you be okay? “ 

A question Vincent is not sure how to answer. It would be easier to just fly ahead and kill all the people who have hurt Cid. His demons are chopping at the bits to do so. But they don't know what was done to Cid. “ Yes. “ 

Cloud, “ We'll make them pay for taking one of our own. “ Cid helped them out several times and never asked for anything in return. The first mistake people make is thinking Cloud is a hero. Cloud doesn't see himself as a hero and doesn't try to be one. He does things for his own reasons that happen to benefit others. While he does cherish many things, he is not shy to exterminate the cockroaches that dare harm his family. “ I think I'll go meet the new guy. “ Vincent isn't sure how it exactly went, aside from Yuffie saying they bonded in their shared dorkdom. 

~

They all stand and get their bearings. The ship was still anchored at a very old dock. There were signs they all marched further inland along a road that hasn't been used in years. The four carefully make their way along the same old path. The smaller group is able to travel much quicker to the old buildings. There are still signs that some kind of chaos happened here. Burn marks and broken crates. Vincent stops as he hears something around them. Way ahead is the sound of gunfire in the distance but then large monsters seem to just bust through some of the old buildings. While they can't ignore the attacking monsters, someone has to find out what was happening up ahead. 

Vincent nods to Yuffie and Merlin, “ We'll take care of these. “

Yuffie nods, “ Got it. Come on, Merle! Let's find Cid! “ Merlin following her lead, almost tripping on the way out. 

Vincent decides to let Death Gigas out for this one. There was no chance of collateral damage, aside from the buildings. Cloud has his fusion sword in hand and already started his attack. Death Gigas took extra delight in being able to cut into these things. They are tougher than the normal creatures Vincent might face. Both fighters would have enjoyed this fight more, except they have to catch up with their allies. With the last one downed, the two friends can finally focus on catching up. Vincent changing back to his human form. Not hard to see where the trail picks up again and it's the same direction the gunfire came from. 

Cloud, “ We better catch up before the others try something.”

Vincent smells Cid's scent in the air plus dragon. Then they hear a familiar voice ask, “ Wanna lift? “

~

Yuffie and Merlin come across the large group, watching them making a bridge over a gap. Into the rocky part of the mountains. They try to see if they can spot Cid. With all the people moving around and the carts, it is hard to get a glimpse from a distance. They need to get in closer. 

Yuffie, “ Maybe we can get some of their uniforms first? Though anyway we can hide the staff? They might recognize it. “

Merlin shakes his head, “ No go. I need this to help me control my magic. “ They look and catch sight of some people heading away from the group. “Let's go make friends. “ Yuffie giggles and follows Merlin's lead. They quietly take the two men down. If Yuffie had any problem with Merlin getting rid of the bodies, she doesn't voice it. Though there was one slight problem: with the stolen uniforms, as they don't quite fit them as they should. Yuffie's uniform is baggy and, Merlin is a little taller than the guy whose clothes he stole. They still slip back into the group. The bridge is still almost finished being made. Though they keep having to fire at the dragons who seem to dislike this bridge. 

The two make their way through the group. Still no sign of Cid. So they decide to check out a tent that was set up. As they come to look inside, a man with a clipboard is kicked out. They move to the side, acting as if they were checking the ropes on one of the carts. They have to keep their backs to the man. 

Yuffie, “ Think he saw you? “

Merlin, “ Naw... he doesn't tend to be that observant. “

The man notices Merlin's staff. “ Intruders! “ The people start jumping to attention. Some just confused but most of them coming towards the two. 

Merlin, “ Oh crap! “ Tries to act more chill than he really feels, “ Hey... Jonas. “ Turns to see another man come out of the tent. “ Hey...Myth.. You don't happen to have seen my brother? “

Myth, “ If you both surrender, I'll reunite you with him. Not that you have many choices, being surrounded. “ 

Yuffie postures, “ Not enough to stop the White Rose of Wutai! “ 

Merlin, “ You know us Highwinds. We just don't do give up!. “ Casting s a flare spell at Myth. 

The two fight and dodge with Merlin throwing spells and Yuffie throwing her large shuriken. They are quickly backed up to the a ledge, Though they did take down some of the enemies. 

Merlin, “ Sorry about getting you in trouble.”

Yuffie spots something, “It's not over yet. “ And once again dragon fire comes down on Myth's group. They can see Cid is riding ontop of one of the dragons along with Vincent and Cloud on their own rides. “ Jump! “ She leaps into the gap and lets Vincent's dragon grab her in mid-air. 

Merlin though hesitates as he really does hate heights. Then feels something shoot him in the shoulder. It's enough to make him drop his staff and tumble over the edge. His body grabbed by Cid's dragon and they fly away as the now smaller army fires at their retreat. 

~

They are all brought to some caves on high cliffs over the island. The dragon is very careful when it lands making sure to put Merlin in one of the nests. Yuffie has also been carefully placed in a nest. Cloud and Vincent dismount easily. Cid though stays ontop of him, looking pale but rather pleased. There are also some scratches on his head and dried blood mixed in his hair. 

Cid smirks, “ Now that is how you save someone. Kinda sad I have to save you during my own rescue “ Looks closer at the wounded man, “ Merlin? Are you okay? 

Merlin is getting his shoulder checked on by Yuffie and Cloud. “ I think it's just winged. “ Which the wound is not too serious but was going to make using that arm in battle harder, “ I lost my staff though. “ Cloud finishes cleaning the wound. 

Cid though looks Vincent in the eye, “ Tell me the truth. Is Shera still okay? “ 

Vincent shakes his head, “ She has crossed over. “ Cid sadly quietly nods. Trying to get off the dragon. He loses his grip and falls, only Vincent's speed helps keep Cid from hitting the hard cave ledge and catches him in a bridal style hold. “ Chief! “ The dragon nudging the pilot in a worrying way. Cloud hovers a bit to the side with his own concerned look. 

Merlin, “ Bring him over here. I can still do a simple scan spell. “ He places a hand on his brother. A closer look, Cid's head seems slightly chewed on, too. Not that it was enough to warrant him passing out. So he scans the blond. “ He has materia inside his body and it's making him sick. “ Cloud recalls remnants doing that but he never tried that himself. 

Cloud, “ Can having materia inside you be lethal? “ 

Vincent let Chaos use his body to speak, “ Most of the time no. But he has an unusual materia inside him. It connected to the summon materia and they have come in-tune to it and each other. “

Merlin, “ The magic keeping them in tune is feeding off Cid. We need to remove them. I don't know-how. His body has been pushed to the point he could die. “

Vincent, “ We may find the answer at the Bahamut's temple.” 

Cid mutters a cuss word, “ Fucked if I do and fucked if I don't. “ Pushing himself into a sitting up position. “ Nice to see you, Chaos. You keeping Vincent out of trouble? Cool. Well, I'm not dying yet. I just need a rest and we can go temple hunting. “ Looks at Merlin before bringing him into a hug, “ I thought you were dead!”

Merlin returns the hug, “ Well, I thought you were dead, too. “ Vincent quietly steps away to give them some space. Merlin has to ask, “ What happened to your head? “ 

Cid, “ I had this weird circlet they called a slave crown on. The dragon was trying to get it off. Thank god it cracked the materia enough so I could pull it off myself. It meant well. “

~ To be Continued ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is hard not to notice that more dragons were appearing on the island. Though the ones letting the group stay at the nests do live here naturally. Cid was caught up on what they knew. Though he wishes he could give them the same amount of info back. They didn't tell him a lot. Cid does admit to one small secret: He can also understand dragons. Never really needed to use it, as most of the dragons who attacked the group was mako crazed. The ones on the island are far more stable. They also have shared memories that go back several generations. Back to when they were bonded to Dragoons. 

Cid, “ The dragons live here to watch over the temple. I was damn lucky one of them spotted me. They'll can take us to the temple but they can't tell us how to activate it. “

Cloud cocks his head, “ Something tells me you have an idea where the temple is. “

Cid smirks, “Hell yeah... Come on. “ Cid carefully climbs to the top of the nesting caves. The view here is amazing. Cid points to a perfectly smooth and man-made hole. “ I would bet you, that on the inside is a huge ass throne. Big enough for something like Bahamut to sit on. “

Merlin, “ Must be a pain when it rains. “

Cloud, “ We would have to go inside to see more. “

Cid, “ I think tonight is going to be the lunar eclipse of a super moon. Look, we have some time and the dragons got us a lot of fish. So lets cook it and head down after we eat. “

Vincent, “ Will you be up for it, chief? “ Offering Cid his goggles back.

Cid just grins as he accepts them back, “ My lucky goggles! Thanks, Vince!. I'll be fine. “

Merlin, “ I think I can help figure it out. Though without my staff, I'm going to need some help with my control. Remember when we were kids? “

Cid scratches his jaw, “ Oh, yeah! You used to help you focus your magic better. “ To the others, “ He just would put his hand on my shoulder. “ 

Merlin, “ These days my powers have been really jacked up. Not sure if using you as a focus won't make your condition worse.”

Cid rolls his eyes, “ Stop being a pussy. Hey Vince, can you help me get back down? “ Vincent tries to hide the smile as he does. 

Cloud gets a concerned look on his face, “ I better go make sure they don't burn the fish. “ Heading down as well. 

Yuffie noticed that Merlin is still standing there, looking troubled., “ Hey. This is a lot of pressure you. Will you be okay?“

Merlin, “ I guess... Fuck! How can he be so positive this is going to work?! We don't know what will happen if we do this ritual. Doing it might kill him. One screw up could kill him. And not doing it will kill him! He's the only family I have left. What if … I don't have anyone else. When we were kids, I don't remember my father not drinking and Mom either arguing with him or working. Never knew any uncles or aunts. I did have Cid... Yeah, we fought, but what brothers don't? “

Yuffie, “ Hey, you aren't alone anymore. I know we just met but we're friends, right? We can do this. We just need to stay positive. “ Stands on a bit of rock so she can get to his height, “ You know, the only time I seen him depressed was about the space program. He never gave up on that dream until he made it up there. I bet you're a bit like that, too! You are both very stubborn when you have a goal. Like getting control over your powers. “ 

Merlin finally looks Yuffie in the eyes, “ Yeah, I guess. “ Can't help but smile shyly. 

Yuffie leans in to give Merlin a kiss. Merlin blushes before pulling her to him and returning it. Holding each other close, they start to make out. Then Cid yells out. “ Get ya asses inside. The fish is about ready! “ 

Merlin groans, “ Can we pick this up later? If you want I mean... I want to but I can't understand if you change your mind “ Sighs, “ I'm not good with this word thing. “

Yuffie just laughs and gives him a playful grin, “ We can pick this up later. You are lucky I have a thing for dorks. “ 

~

They are each flown down by the dragons, who leave to join the collective flying in the sky,. Even Cid is puzzled but says he doubts they will be much help till after the eclipse. The hole is a lot larger now that they are in the chamber. There seems to be not much to this place aside craved markings in the floors, stone torches carved out of the stone, and the throne. Cid doesn't mind it being basic. This is where he will live or die, huh? 

Cloud, “ I better go stand guard outside. “ 

Vincent, “ I'll go with him. “ Before he can leave, Cid grabs the front of Vincent's shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. Merlin stands in shock. Cloud though keeps walking out the room, muttering ' about time'. Yuffie shamelessly watches the whole scene. They break the kiss, so Cid can catch his breath. “ ... We will discuss this later. “

Cid, “ Ha! I am going to fuck your brains out when this is done. “ Making little brother even more flustered. Vincent's cheeks get a tiny bit of color for the first time Merlin has met him. Then he follows Cloud out. 

Yuffie calls out to Vincent, “Good luck! “ Turns to Cid, “ Wow... how long have you been waiting to do that? “

Merlin, “ So.. you like guys? “ Quickly adds “ Cause I'm okay with that. I mean I prefer women. “ 

Cid ignores their questions, “Let's just get this started. “

Yuffie scratches the back of her head, “ So he just touches you and does his magic? “

Cid shrugs, “ Pretty much. Ready, Merle? “ Merlin nods mutely and places his hand on Cid's shoulder. His eyes close and, when his eyes open, they have a soft glow. Even Cid seems to become entranced. Merlin can feel the energy focus more. He can feel the materia inside him as they all flow to the one over his heart. He can see translucent people. Echoes of those long gone. The ghosts vanish and he sees a light above. Two massive dragons fighting. One with multiple heads and the other with scales the color of the night sky. His focus changes. He can see the etchings begin to glow and the five materia floating in the center and focused on a sixth materia. As the eclipse begins, a 6th materia begins to glow. 

Merlin, “ So the eclipse will trigger it. Cid just needs to stand in the center before the eclipse starts. “ 

Cid goes to the center of the platform and sits down, “ That's it? I can do that! Hey did you find any cigarettes? I had a pack under the strap of my goggles. Been fucking dying for a smoke. “ 

Merlin seems to debate giving them over or not. “ These things will kill you, bro.” Tosses them over anyway, 

Cid catches the pack, “ Thanks! “ Cid lights one up and savors it.

Merlin, “ Oh hey, we found out that the Highwind clan had a family once in Wutai. So we might still have landed there. “

Cid, “ No shit?! “ blows smoke and watches it drift away, “ I do like Wutai. They have the best fucking tea. “

Yuffie looks delighted to hear that, “ I didn't know you liked Wutai that much. Yeah, my country makes a lot of great things. “

Merlin adds, “ The house is probably a death trap by now.”

Cid waves that off, “ Minor detail. Yuffie, think we might have some claim to it? “

Yuffie, “ Maybe. When we get back there, I can find out. I bet Godo will even cut some of the red tapes if you help Wutia with an airship or two. “

Cid looks at Merlin and smiles, “ Yeah I think I can design something. “ Seeing Merlin pumps his fist in excitement is well worth whatever work that house will need. Not the first time he had to rebuild a house. It is nice planning something for the future with his brother. Maybe he can take off more time from the WRO.

~ To be Continued ~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vincent hides in the shadows as Cloud sits in the open. The moon is rather lovely, full, and closer than normal. Vincent does appreciate being able to enjoy the sight. “ They are coming. “ 

Cloud nods as they see what's left of the forces that brought Cid here. “ They still had some anti-soldiers weapons left? “ Cloud gives a bit of a chuckle. “ Okay, let's mosey out there. “ Both go to greet the invading group in their own fashion. 

It has grown dark outside, so they had to light the torches. The etchings on the floor are starting to glow. During the wait, Cid had fallen asleep in the center of the circle. Yuffie tries wakings him up. For a moment Merlin was afraid they wouldn't be able to wake him up. He helps Cid to his feet and backs away. 

Cid motions Yuffie over to whisper, “ Just... If things go wrong, take care of my dorky baby brother, okay? “

Yuffie nods, “ I will, “ Decks him in the arm, “ Just don't plan on dying. “

Cid laughs, “ Don't plan to. Bratt, I got an ex-Turk I plan to shag till neither of us can move. “ Yuffie making eww noise and clearly away from the center. 

Cid looks up and can see the moon becoming eclipsed. Prompting Merlin to also lookup. It is beautiful tonight. Merlin wonders if it's beautiful in space. Hell, he wonders what the world looks like from up there, too. He should ask Cid about it. Some lines appear above the platform, glowing. The torches fire changes color to match the runes and lines. In the distance is the sound of battle. As the moon is fully eclipsed, Cid's body stiffens. Though his expression is not of pain, as that of relief as the materia in his body begin to glow. Each one floats out of his body. They form a circle around him as a sixth sphere pulls out of his chest but stills float in front of him. The circle of materia orbit around him as light shoots into the sky. Overhead, a gate seems to open to release several glowing materia. Merlin knows they are almost done. He sighs in relief. 

Sound of gunshots echoes. Blood starts to appear on Cid's shirt The only thing keeping Cid from falling is the spell. They turn to see Jonas, holding the gun and shooting at the center, “ You just had to be difficult! “ 

Yuffie, “ You bastard! “ Throwing her shuriken and knocks the gun from his hand. 

Merlin turns his eyes on Jonas. All his anger directed at one man. Before Jonas can try to get his gun, he gives a strangled gasp. His body exploding in frozen chunks as if an ice bomb went off inside him. 

Cid looks down to see the bloodstain spreading on his shirt. Wondering why getting shot has to hurt so damn much, He is very fucked. With the last of his energy, the five materia merge into the sixth sphere. It floats, glowing beautiful before him. He can hear Yuffie calling his name. Cid can only focus on making the materia activate. As he falls, Merlin catches him and, holding his brother close. Merlin tries to figure out how to stop the bleeding“ You're going to be okay. I can fix this! “

Cid breaths out, “ I'm.. sorry, Merle. “ And then he's gone. 

Outside the chamber, Myth has been watching and waiting. He reaches up and calls to one of the spheres. From it, he summons a dragon who is as large as Bahamut with angry five heads. “ Tiamat! Kill the swine. “ The very first act she does is stepping on the fool who called her out. 

Cloud just blinks, “ What is that? “

Then another Dragon forms. A dragon with the scales of a starry might comes forth. It nods to Chaos, “It's been long time. “ Chaos returns the greeting with a silent, fanged smile. The two of them go at her tearing her apart. Cloud just stands back and watches this rather impressive beat down. Tiamat is forced back into her materia. Seeing his chance, Cloud easily catches it in midair. Chaos can no longer feel Cid's life force and, in mourning, withdraws. Vincent grabs back control and hurries inside. Cloud knows something terrible just happened, so pockets the materia and also and follows. Inside, they find Cid's body being cradled by Merlin. Yuffie kneeling next to Merlin, also crying. Their Sky is dead. Vincent can feel his own heartbreaking. Clouds can't bring himself to go further in the chamber. 

Merlin, crying as he rocks the dead blond, “ No... no no no... You can't be dead! “ Then yells, “ I won't let you die!! “ Taking everything he tries to reach out to Cid's soul. The lifestream is already pulling Cid's soul into it. It is warm and has the feeling of everything home. Someone in the light waiting for him but he can't see the woman's face. Cid is drawn to the promises of rest within the light. Merlin reaches with all he has, pleading for him to stay. Cid soul looks at Merlin. He gives one last look at where he should be going, before grabbing Merlin's hand. Cid's body starts to jerk and stiffen in Merlin's hold. Chaos can see what Merlin is doing and is impressed. Daring to hope that Merlin can pull this off. Calling forth a soul is one thing. Putting it back in a dead and damaged body is a different matter. 

Bahamut's light enters the sixth materia, When he speaks, with admiration, he can be heard by everyone present, “ You are both very stubborn mortals. I shall aid you both. Know that there is be a price to what you do. “ 

The materia's glow brightens, giving energy to the brothers. With a final pulse, it sinks into Cid's chest. Then all glow of the runes fades out, leaving only the light of the torches glows the stars above. The moon is once again full as the lunar eclipse is over. Vincent feels a tear trickle down his cheek. Somehow, Cid is still with them, even if Cid's technically undead. 

Cloud, both relieved and confused, asks, “ What just happened? “

The truth of what he's done hits Merlin. Cid body doesn't feel as it should be, “ What have I done? “ 

Yuffie doesn't understand, “ You saved his life! Right? “ 

Merlin just hugs Cid as the older man sleeps, “ I don't know what I did. But Bahamut said there is a price. Maybe for both of us. “ 

~

Cid got to spend some time floating in one of The Shera's mako tanks. Once he woke up, the doctor put him in a bed and was told Cid he needed to rest awhile. So no physical activities. Then his friends were allowed to visit. Honestly, he feels stiff but better. Closing up his wounds was a bit tricky because Cid wasn't reacting well to cure spells. Chaos's energy did help his wounds until they could get him into the medbay. 

Yuffie, sitting on an unused bed, “ Does this mean Cid is a zombie now? “

Cid coves his face with a hand, “ Oh god,.... “

Yuffie chirps, “ Oh... My... GOD. You and Vincent are now perfect for each other. He's a vampire and you're a zombie! “

Cid growls, “ Can someone make her fuck off already? “

Vincent leans against the wall and snickers. It is fun to see someone else get teased about being undead, “ Shouldn't you be worried he might eat your brains, Yuffie? “ Though he is happy to still have Cid with them, he can't help but wonder if Cid going to be ageless as he is or will he be trapped in a rotting body. 

Cid scowls, “ You have to have brains first. So I say Yuffie is safe. “ Cloud laughs at the comeback.

Merlin still feels like shit, “ I'm so sorry, Cid. “

Cid lowers his hand, “ Ya know, I choose to come back. This is a more fifty-fifty deal. “ 

Merlin found out the price for him was the inability to use magic. Not sure if it's forever or if it will come back in time, “ We don't even know what complications will come from this. Death may have been kinder. “

Cid rolls his eyes and waves the concern off, “ Hey! If that happens, we'll deal with it. Besides, I don't regret coming back. I didn't want to lose you either. “ Yuffie making an aww. Cid then winks at the ex-Turk, “ And I still wanna fuck a certain ex-Turk's brains out. “ Vincent raises an eyebrow as Cid is still not up for that. 

Yuffie, “ That's so gross! What if it falls off? “

Cid smirks like an ass, “ Then I'll just use a strap on. Hey Yuffie, can I borrow yours? “ Yuffie then throws the soft pillow at him. The notion of Yuffie having a strap-on left mind Merlin's mind got blown. 

Yuffie throws the other pillow at Merlin, “ I don't own a strap on, you dork. “ 

Cloud, “ We are going to need to track down where the other materia went. If someone activates them, there could be a lot of damage done. Why did Bahamut go back into the materia? “

Cid furrows his brow a moment before answering, “ There was a spell slipped in by Myth. Long ago they were kinda placed in another dimension. They were supposed to be fully freed but things got complicated. So, they still need someone to summon them but, if they want to stay longer, they need a host. Bahamut choose me because of compatibility. “ Then changes the subject, “ One of us need to call up Reeve. “ 

Vincent, “ Cloud can you make the call? There is a long-overdue talk I need to have with our Chief. “ Cid looks a bit relieved. 

Cloud chuckles and gives him a nod, “ We better Mosey out then. “ The others follow him out of the Medbay. Cloud pulls his phone but pauses to look out a close-by window. The view is always amazing on an airship. Such a wide world and those dark summon could have gone anywhere. 

~ The End? ~


End file.
